warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwolke
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Über mich page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 10:01, 12. Feb. 2013 Herzlich Willkommen Hallo Dämmerwolke, herzlich willkommen im Wiki. Schön, dass du mir schreibst. Ich habe deine angelegt Seite gelöscht und den Inhalt in dein Benutzerprofil kopiert. Auf jedenfall tut es mir leid, dass du englische Nachricht empfangen hast, wie einige andere Nutzer. Ich hoffe, dass du hier viel Spaß haben wirst. LG 10:33, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey Dämmerwolke :) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Wiki. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, nur wollen wir hoffen, dass man uns nicht verwechselt ;) Ich will dich jetzt nicht zwingen, deinen ersten Spitznamen zu ändern, du kannst ihn ruhig lassen, nur könnte es doch Verwechslungen geben... Das wäre i.wie doof. Naja, wie dem auch sei. Noch eine schöne Zeit und vllt. könnte sich zwischen uns noch ne Wikifreundschaft bilden ;) GLG deine Nicknamevetterin 15:34, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wilkommen! ;) Hi, Wölkchen!...wenn ich dich so nennen darf :D Ich bin's (Star)tip! Löwe hat dir bestimmt schon von mir erzählt. Aber sag bitte nirgens meinen richtigen Namen, okay?^^ ich hab dir auch ein willkommensbild gemalt^^ Noch eine schöne zeit im Wiki wünsch ich dir ;) GLG 12:25, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) <3-lich Wilkommen^^ Hallo, ich finde es voll schön das du jetzt auch hier bist!^^ Ein Wilkommensbildchen! <3333333333 Bild Hier ist das bild wo du haben wolltest,Ich hatte leider nicht viele farben.Tut mir echt leid ich hab keine Tigerung hingekriegt und hab punkte gemacht hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem :) LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 12:01, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Bild :) Bitte sehr Frohe Weihnachten 16:39, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Was wäre wenn Bernsteinpelz im DonnerClan geblieben wäre? „Hallo Bernsteinpelz.“ Dornenkralle betrat die Kinderstube. „Hallo Dornenkralle.“ Begrüßte ihn seine Gefährtin. „Darf ich vorstellen: das sind Himmelsjunges, Uhujunges und Kristaljunges. Deine Jungen.“ Sie zeigte auf eine schildpatt Kätzin, einen braunen Kater und eine weiße Kätzin. „Oh Bernsteinpelz ich liebe dich. Diese Jungen sind wunderschön.“ Der Kater leckte seine Gefährtin über den Kopf. Sie schnurrte. Farnpelz betrat die Kinderstube. „Hallo Bernsteinpelz. Wie geht es dir?“ fragte ihr ehemaliger Mentor, er stupste seinen Bruder Dornenkralle mit dem Schwanz an der Schulter und berührte Bernsteinpelz, Nase an Nase. „Hallo Farnpelz mir geht’s gut. Du willst sicher meine Jungen kennen lernen oder?“ fragte sie ihn. „Ja natürlich sie sind schließlich mit mir verwandt.“ Schnurrte der goldengetigerte Kater. „Also das sind Himmelsjunges, Uhujunges und Kristaljunges.“ Sie zeigte wieder der Reihe nach auf die drei wunderschönen Jungen. „Sie sind wunder schön. Himmelsjunges sieht aus wie du. Ich hoffe das ich einen von ihnen ausbilden darf.“ Schnurrte er. Da betrat noch jemand die Kinderstube. Es waren Lichtherz und Rußpelz. „Was wird das denn hier? Familien-treffen?“ fragte Bernsteinpelz belustigt schnurrend. „Naja“ sagte Rußpelz „diese Jungen sind mit uns allen verwandt.“ Auch sie schnurrte belustigt. „Nun stellst du uns deine Jungen auch vor?“ fragte Lichtherz. Wieder stellte die Schildpattfarbene Kätzin die drei Jungkatzen vor. Sie wusste von Farnpelz das Rußpelz, Lichtherz und Dornenkralle seine Wurfgefährten waren, das Rußpelz und Farnpelz ihre Ausbildung vorher begonnen hatten, da sie bereits früher bereit dazu waren. „Kristalljunges sieht aus wie Frostfell.“ Sagte Farnpelz freudig, wobei deutlich sichtbar wurde wie sehr die vier Geschwister ihre Mutter vermissten. Bernsteinpelz hatte Frostfell nur selten gesehen, hatte sie jedoch als freundliche, liebenswürdige Kätzin in Erinnerung. Sie schnurrte und sagte: „Sie wacht jetzt vom SternenClan über uns alle.“ Schnurrte sie. Alle vier Katzen sahen wieder auf. „Nun“ schnurrte Lichtherz „ich sollte zur Morgenpatroullie gehen. Tschüss Bernsteinpelz.“ Sagte sie. „Bis später Lichtherz.“ Sagte Bernsteinpelz und Lichtherz drehte sich um und verließ die Kinderstube. „Ich muss auch los, Jagdpatroullie. Bist dann Bernsteinpelz.“ Erklärte Farnpelz und drehte sich ebenfalls um, er verließ die Kinderstube. „Dornenkralle ich muss dich bitten zu gehen, ich muss Bernsteinpelz und die Jungen untersuchen und dazu brauche ich Platz. Wenn du Blattpfote siehst sag ihr bitte das sie noch Ampfer sammeln soll.“ Sagte Rußpelz. „Gut, bis später Bernsteinpelz.“ Sagte Dornenkralle und berührte seine Gefährtin mit der Nase. Rauchfell die bis jetzt schweigend in der der Ecke geschlafen hatte. Als Dornenkralle sich umdrehte, kam sein Schüler Weidenpfote rein und sagte: „Dornenkralle ich soll dir von Graustreif sagen das du eine Jagdpatroullie anführen sollst. Hallo Bernsteinpelz, hallo Rauchfell.“ Begrüßte er Bernsteinpelz und seine Mutter. „Hallo Weidenpfote“ sagte Bernsteinpelz, auch seine Mutter begrüßte ihn, dann verließ Dornenkralle die Kinderstube. „Weidenpfote wo ist Blattpfote?“ fragte Rußpelz. „Sie ist gerade ins Lager gekommen.“ Sagte er Kater. „Gut.“ Er gähnte. „Geh und ruh dich aus sofort.“ Sagte Rußpelz. „Aber ich habe gleich eine Patrouille. Die können nicht auf mich verzichten.“ Erklärte Weidenpfote müde, er gähnte schon wieder. „Sag ihnen, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass du jetzt schlafen sollst.“ Erklärte sie streng. „Na gut.“ Murrte der junge Schüler. „Wenn ich hier fertig bin gucke ich ob du das auch wirklich machst.“ Miaute sie. „Ich werde mich jetzt um deine Jungen kümmern“, sagte sie und schnüffelte an den Jungen. „Sie sind alle gesund.“ Erklärte Rußpelz. „Danke Rußpelz ich danke dir für alles.“ Schnurrte Bernsteinpelz der Kätzin liebevoll zu.